The recent rise of online services has led a significant increase in the development, expansion, and improvement of data centers and similar technologies. Such data centers may be used, for example, to provide cloud computing services, facilitate popular social media services, or to provide infrastructure for e-commerce and other web sites.
A typical modern data center may include thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, or more servers or other computing devices. A data center may also include supporting equipment such as switches, routers, input/output equipment, temperature management equipment, and/or the like. A data center also typically includes equipment for powering the computing devices and the supporting equipment.